religion_des_meeroinksfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Fußball-Lexikon
Grundschrift („Die gar vornehme Grundschrift der Religion des Meeroinks“) **Akt ***Kapitel ****Vers Englische Bezeichnungen: *Basescript ("The Sore Upscale Basescript of the Guinea Oink's Religion") **Act ***Chapter ****Verse Die Grundschrift (offizielle Langform: „Die gar vornehme Grundschrift der Religion des Meeroinks“) ist das Heilige Buch des Meeroinkismus. Weitere Bezeichnungen für dieses Buch sind „Grundbuch“, „Buch des Großen Oink“ und – vor allem unter christlich geprägten Meeris – „Bibel“. Zudem diffamieren Atheisten (TdA), die den Meeroinkismus nicht als Religion anerkennen, das Buch als „Buch der Atheisten“. Die Grundschrift ist das Wort des Großen Oinks, der heiligen Gottheit. Der Große Oink schickte im 21. Jahrhundert – nach Jahrhunderten der Kriege durch Religionen und des Rassismus durch den Glauben – den Engel Maniphestia zum Propheten Pádraic (gesprochen „'Paaräkch“) und offenbarte mittels Maniphestia das erste Kapitel der Grundschrift. In den laufenden Monaten wurden immer weitere Kapitel offenbart und manchmal wurden sogar bestehende Kapitel um weitere Verse ergänzt oder Verse um wenige Sätze verlängert. ---- Der Große Oink ist geschlechtslos (trägt grammatisch bedingt jedoch einen makulinen Artikel) und ist der Ursamen aller Meerschweinchen. Den Großen Oink gab es immer schon, also seit ungefähr drei Millionen Jahren. Es ist wichtig, den Namen des Großen Oink mit einem großen „Großen“ zu schreiben, da der Große Oink ja schließlich groß ist und kein kleiner Oink ist. Der Sohn des Großen Oink wird „kleiner Oink“ mit einem kleinen „kleinen“ genannt, weil der kleine Oink selbstverständlich kleiner als der Große Oink ist und das Alleinstellungsmerkmal eines großen Adjektivs dem Großen und nicht dem Kleinen gebührt, wobei in diesem Fall „Kleinen“ nur großgeschrieben wird, weil es sich in hier um ein substantiviertes Adjektiv handelt, wodurch man „Kleinen“ natürlich nicht kleinschreiben darf, da dies ein großer Rechtschreibfehler wäre; genau wie wenn man hier „großer“ großgeschrieben hätte, da sich dieses „großer“ nicht auf den Großen Oink mit dem großgeschriebenen „Großen“ bezieht. Also: Großer Oink – kleiner Oink. Ganz einfach. --- Erstes offenbartes Kapitel #Im Namen des Allmächtigen und Allwissenden, des Durchsetzenden und Gutmütigen, des Loyalen und Verzeihenden. #Der Große Oink beschreibt diese Worte und benennt den Grund für Himmel und Erde für Diesseits und Jenseits. #Höre der Wahrheit zu, die nun am Tage der Fidelität offenbart wird und an den Tagen darauf. #Höre der Wahrheit zu, die der Große Oink weiß und nur er weiß und die jedermann wissen soll. #Maniphestia wurde entsandt, um das Weltbild der Verrückten wieder an die gerade Stelle zu hieven. #Der Allwissende sieht alles und spürt die Skepsis, aber die Offenbarung wird das Licht zurück auf die Erde bringen. #Schau gen Vergangenheit und sehe, was geschah, zu Zeiten, als die falschen Dinge geglaubt und die falschen Schlüsse gezogen wurden. #Der leere Himmel öffnet sich für den, der weiß, der die Fesseln der vergangenen Fehler ablegt #und der das Leben sieht, wie es ist und nicht sieht, wie die es sehen, die das Leben so machten, wie es heute ist. #Im Namen des Allmächtigen und Allwissenden, höre zu und lerne. #Und diene nicht dem, der dir sagt, dass er alles erschuf, sondern dem, der du bist und der du irgendwann sein willst. Englisch #In the name of the allmighty and omnisciently, the enforcer and indulgent, the loyal and forgiving. #The Great Oink describes those words and names the reason of heaven and earth of this world and the beyond. #Listen to the truth, who is revealed on the Joyance Day and the days thereafter. #Listen to the truth, who is known by the Great Oink and just by him and who should be known by everyone. #Maniphestia has been despatched to heave the worldview of the displaced back at the right place. #The omnisciently sees everything and senses the scepticism but the revelation well bring the light back on the earth. #Look towards the past and see what happened at times where the wrong things were believed and the wrong conclusions were drawn. #The devoid heaven opens itself for whom who knows, who unlearns the chains of the preceding faults #and who sees the life as it is and not as those see it who made life as it is nowadays. #In the name of the allmighty and omnisciently, listen and learn. #And do not wait on whom who told you he created everything but whom who you are and who you want to be someday. Zweites offenbartes Kapitel #Sie werden sagen: „Wir sind Individuen, wir brauchen keine Gottheit und wir können alleine denken.“ Aber brauchen sie nicht jemanden, der ihnen sagt, wie sie denken sollen? #Sie werden sagen: „Wir glauben nicht daran, weil wir keine Beweise sehen.“ Aber bin ich nicht der Beweis? #Sie werden sagen: „Wir alle haben einen Gott, den wir anbeten und verehren, von dem wir wissen, dass er existiert.“ Aber sie denken dies nur, weil es geschrieben steht. Das bekannte Kapitel mit den Geboten. #Er sprach: „Höre zu, Pádraic, und schreibe auf, was dir gesagt sei.“ Und der Große Oink sprach die Ratschläge, zehn an der Zahl, die die Menschen in ihre Herzen und Gewissen einbringen sollten. #Ratschlag eins: Begehe niemals einen Mord, es sei denn aus Notwehr zum Schutze dir selbst oder eines oder mehreren anderen Menschen. Gehasst seist du und auf ewig missachtet; wer mordet, verdient keine Gnade. #Ratschlag zwei: Werte nicht nach Nation, Aussehen und Religion, werte immer nach Charakter. Bekämpft seien deine Ideale; wer diskriminiert, ist seine eigene Herkunft nicht wert. #Ratschlag drei: Kämpfe nicht gegen links und rechts, kämpfe gegen linksextrem und rechtsextrem.